


Family Business

by crystalemi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lance in this shows why we need feminism, M/M, Netflix Klaus AU, Netflix Klaus spoilers, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not the ending tho, shklance - Freeform, this went from cute to real real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: Lance is a newly appointed postman (against his will) trying to collect six thousands letters from the most inhospitable and remote little town in the world. He has no clue what fate has in store for him, he just wants his silky sheets back.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my (almost late) entry for December 4th of the Italian Voltron Advent Calendar 2019. It's in English because I couldn't be bothered to switch languages and also translate some of the movie. Yes some dialogues are the same same aren't, some scenes will be added others won't be there at all. The ending is 100% different. The omegaverse is only relevant for like... 2 paragraphs? Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this retelling of such an amazing movie!

Not unlike many other tales, this story started with an ultimatum. A lovely crafted letter in a precise cursive penmanship inside a pretty turquoise envelope, but an ultimatum nonetheless.

Lance McClain was familiar with such envelopes. Many blank ones looking just like that one were scattered on his messy desk inside the fancy tent just outside the Royal Post Academy barracks. They were his family’s trademark, so he’d also received his fair share of them, especially since he’d been forced to move into the Academy grounds.

He had been waiting for this precise missive for what felt like ages. Dark, disgustingly sweaty and stinky, ages.

He was in such a good mood that he even offered that sour face of Commander Iverson a cup of his precious tea, not a luxury that the cafeteria could afford apparently, but then excitement about finally going home distracted him. He had to pack.

After dinner, if dinner it could be called what the cafeteria served every evening, good thing his mother hired a good cook for him as a christmas gift, Lance run - speedwalked actually, he was no peasant - to General Sanda’s office.

His father silhouette against the huge windows was striking as always. Such an unassuming man, kind and gentle looking, was in fact one of the most influential Alpha of the country, and regularly had brunch with the royals.

He was also the bane of Lance’s existence. For some uncouth reason his father had decided that Lance had to be just like his siblings and ‘find his trade’. Lance’s trade was lying in his silky sheet all day every day, until the fateful time came that the princess asked his hand in marriage, so that Lance could become proper royalty and live an even more lavish life.

His father was not on board with Lance’s plan. He actively loathed the plan and did everything in his power - which was a lot - to undermine it. Like sending Lance to board school at the Royal Post Academy. Lance’s fingers had enough paper cuts to last him three lifetimes, his back constantly ached and the peasants in the Academy were worse than normal peasants. They were plain disgusting and Lance had headaches for centuries. 

He wanted out. 

Today he was going back home, to his silky sheets, his nice butlers and maids, his expensive wardrobe and jewelry. What a wonderful day.

Lance 1 - Dad 0

“General Sanda’s out I see,” Lance greeted his father. He missed his father’s hug, he had to shove his hands deep into his pants’ pockets to restrain himself. It had been a while since they’d been affectionate, but time never dulled the longing. 

“She had important business to attend,” his father said, while still looking outside. Commander Iverson was there though, Lance noticed. The bulky man’s presence was imposing, even while the man himself was just quietly standing close to General Sanda’s desk. 

“Dear father, it is nice to see you,” Lance admitted, dosing his feelings with a healthy dose of sarcasm. 

“You know why I’m here, Lance,” his father reprimanded, “I’ve used every ounce of my influence to get you into the Royal Post Academy,” while his father drowned on, Lance sprawled on a lovely chair next to someone’s dinner. 

Some poor sod liked their soup with no croutons, apparently.

“And yet you have been failing spectacularly at everything, _ again _ .”

His father seemed furious, so hopefully that meant he’d be shipped home with dishonor quickly.

“Are you even trying, Lance?”

There was something in his father’s eyes that wasn’t there the many times they’ve had the same argument, and Lance should have taken notice and maybe even answer honestly for once, that he wasn’t an Alpha, unlike his brothers and that he knew his place and he could never wear an Alpha’s uniform, no matter what his father wanted.

Instead he shrugged, because that’s how the argument went. His father needled and Lance avoided. Their typical tuesday.

“That’s it, I see no other way,” his father announced, circling Lance like a shark. No warmth left in his steely eyes. 

Lance smiled, already tasting the sweetness of his abuela’s pastelitos and feeling the hot sun of his hometown warming up his skin. Home, so close.

“Yes father, there’s no other way! When will I stop squandering all this great opportunities you so kindly force me into? Oh when will I finally grow up and be my own man? I definitely need to rethink my priorities!” Lance smiles, taking hold of some poor ass - probably Sanda’s donut, “I’ll do that, wrapped in my silk sheets, while drinking nice wine and eating caviar.  _ At home _ .”

“Do you truly believe I will watch you purposely fail and then waltz back to your posh life?” 

That seemed a legitimate question. His father was truly asking him? It wasn’t the first time they had this little scene, it wouldn’t be the last either, so he answered: “Well, yes?”

That had not been the answer his father was looking for. He moved toward the huge table in the center of the room, an amazing representation of the world they lived in, one post office at a time. The cartography skills were divine, Lance had to admit, when he followed his father, Iverson right behind them.

“Congratulations, you’ve officially graduated from the Royal Post Academy,” his father announced, showing the map with a grand gesture.

“What?” Lance asked, dumbfounded. He stared at his father, the cold fury in his eyes, as he pointed to the farthest corner of the map, Lance’s eyes followed his father’s arm, his pointed finger to the drawing of a sad excuse for an island that stood on its own, not even the tiny light blue flag signalling a post office marring the desolation encroaching it. 

“Your first task will be establishing a post office in Smeerensburg. Six Thousand letters.”

The order registered slowly, Lance’s eyes still stuck on the desolate corner of the map. So up north only cold, fog and water surrounded it. Hardly anything could survive there. Annoyance built up in Lance at the thought of having to withstand that new sudden tantrum from his father. 

“Or what?” he snarked. If eyes could kill, it would’ve been an epic battle, neither father nor son willing to step back and accept defeat. 

“Or I’ll cut you off. No fancy food, no lavish clothes, no expensive products,  _ no silky sheets _ .”

His father hiss froze the blood in Lance’s veins. He couldn’t do that, could he?

“You can’t! Mom won’t let you!”

His father sighed, almost as if he was the one dealing with a child’s tantrum. He was beyond furious, a look Lance had never seen on his face. It was final. An ultimatum.

“It’s your last chance, Lance. Six thousand letters, or you’ll sleep in the streets. Not even your abuela can get you out of this one.”

Lance swallowed bile, rage and fear, turned on his feet and slammed the door on his way out. Not even the noise of glass shattering made him feel any better. 

He left without looking back.

Inside his father sighed sadly, the fight visibly leaving his body, as he let Commander Iverson be the voice of reason. Had he been too harsh? Yes, but he could not afford having one of his children grow up believing he was only worth silky sheets or stupid jewelry. 

“He’ll thank me,” he concluded, mind heavy with fear and heart heavier with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to finish posting this story on December 24th, I'm guessing it'll be at least 4 chapters long, so I think you could expect updates once a week. I'd like to say Updates will be up on tuesdays but I'm still writing it and I'm known to be prolix so I reserve the right to post more than once a week in case I end up with a monster story.  
> Just a little something on the omegaverse: there (probably???) won't be any smut, it's mostly in the world building i.e. I'm using omegas to explain some patriarchy bullshit. I just accidentally pushed that into the Christmas fluff. I'm somewhat sorry if it ruins the tale for someone.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter tho I'd like to hear what you think of my 'cast', who do you think I'll cast as the other characters or I dunno just come screaming to me about the movie, it's my new fave!!  
> Also come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalemi)!! I post a lot of snippets of fanfics, headcanons, fic recs and fic threads! Beware: it has 18+ content!


End file.
